Problem: Suppose a parallelogram has base length $8 \text{ ft}$ and height $6 \text{ ft}$. What is the parallelogram's area?
${b = 8\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 6\text{ ft}}$ ${b = 8\text{ ft}}$ ${h = 6\text{ ft}}$ $48$ By moving a slice of the parallelogram, we can see that its area is equal to that of a rectangle with the same base and height. area of rectangle $ = b \times h$ $A = 8 \times 6 = 48$